1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a terminal and a contents sharing method for the terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, N-screen play services have been developed such that a terminal such as a television, a personal computer, a portable phone, and the like is connected via a network to seamlessly display the same contents on several screens. However, in order to support such N-screen play services, it is considered desirable to improve a structural and/or software portion of the terminal.